The Tale of Two Faults
by theimpossiblewhoffle
Summary: Clara is broken, worried, depressed and alone. Who finds her but Matt, a local Young adult with a regretful past. Clara gets to seek the life she's always wanted. Friends, a home, laughter, and love. Only she thinks love doesn't exist. Matt sure proves her wrong. (Chapters inspired by songs, all leading up. Rated T for mentions of abuse, some cursing and, uh, 'it'.)


**A/N-** **HEY HO GUYS! Blerp okay author here with Chapter 1 of my BIGGEST STORY YET! Yey. Read now!**

There was a girl, sitting on the edge of a bridge in the rain. It was December 6, at eleven o' clock in Great Britain, on a Friday. Clara Oswald was her name, and she was thinking about something she never thought would happen. The river rushed below her feet, dangling from what could be brilliant and horrific. She couldn't keep doing this day after day. Her dad would come home late, either drunk or high. If she didn't do work, well, let's just say her dad had quick hands. Tonight, though, it had been a year since her mother and sister had died in a car accident, and her father wasn't taking it well. Blaming it all Clara, and, well, you know. She could end it all. Clara took one leg from under her and dangled it off of the bridge. There were stepping stones on the end where the kids would run down and play in the river. She climbed down from off of the bridge and sat on the highest rock. Where was she going to stay? Clara was only eighteen years old and not even in college. She had no future, not even in her own house. She was a fat, ugly, cow that no one liked. Never had a boyfriend or a best friend… Not even a mum. All her 'friends' were too afraid to go to her house. She was alone in life with no one to really support her. She was still trudging on from a horrible pre-teen to teenage hood. She let her head fall against the rock and she closed her eyes to think about where she was going and what to do next…

Across the bridge, there was a man with a sickening past. He was going for a walk to clear out his head. He was 20 years old, in college, with an apartment for one, living on his own, and his name was Matt. He lived with his mum growing up. She always said that his dad left them when he was born, and never came back. This lead onto knowing that since his dad WASN'T around, he needed more guy friends around him to fill the gap. And, no, he WAS NOT gay. His group of friends were the bad type of friends in his teenage years. They would always try to pick up girls, and shag them. Matt, of course, was in his rebellious stage. He's now in London, regretting everything he used to do. He was a man slut. Never had a steady girlfriend and never thought about what he was doing… He just wanted to be popular back then. But now he's helping people with their problems, a therapist. Well, Intern. Still, same thing. Matt was walking across the bridge when he saw Clara, sitting on that rock. He looked down at her,

"Are you…" He began, "A bit, I don't know, cold?"

Clara opened her eyes and looked to her top left, "Huh? Oh, uh, no thanks."

Matt walked down to the rock where she was sitting and spoke up again, "Are you sure? It's, uh, raining and it's cold and wet. Shouldn't you be home?"

Clara looked down and sighed, "No… I can't go home. I don't have one. I was kicked out."

"Hm," The Doctor looked at her, she seemed 18. "I was kicked out at your age too. On my birthday, really."

Clara nodded, "My names Clara by the way, social reject, Class A." She stuck her hand out.

Matt shook it, "Matt. High school douche, regretful freak."

Clara smiled, "You're not one anymore, right?"

Matt nodded, "But I AM a regretful freak."

"I guess we have some things in common, huh?" She replied, her smile growing bigger.

Her smile was so broken. It looked so sad, so lonely. Matt thought about when his mum kicked him out. He was only 18 and just graduated high school (hey just because you were a man slut doesn't mean you didn't get good grades). But he thought that she's not telling him something on why she's so sad. When he was kicked out, he looked for a college. He'd already applied to one and was accepted. But what about her? Where's she going to go?

"Matt? You in there?" Clara asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, uh. Y-yeah I was just thinking." Matt replied with a sad grin.

"About what?"

"Just… About when I was kicked out."

"Where did you stay? Where did you go?"

"I stayed in a dorm. In college. Eventually I made enough money and I moved out."

Clara hopped off the rock and slipped. Matt put his arms out and caught her right before she could strike the ground.

"You know…" Matt began, "If you don't have anywhere to stay, you could always stay with me… I mean…"

Clara stopped him from talking, "Yes… Of course I'll stay with a stranger I've just met… But, it just seems like I can trust you. I bet I can trust just about anyone right now… After what 'he' did to me…"

"Clara?" Matt asked, suspiciously.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

Clara nodded, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Did your…" He cleared his throat. "Did your dad… Hurt you?"

Clara sighed, "Every night."

Matt put Clara down, "Then of course you can stay with me. You ARE 18 right?"

Clara nodded, "About five months. And I know you're, like, 20 so it's legal."

Matt smiled, "Well come on then. It's just right two blocks down."

Clara and Matt started walking down the sidewalk. They were talking, and smiling, and laughing, and sighing. It was amazing how much chemistry they had. Clara would tell a story, and Matt would burst out laughing. It was beautiful. And so was Clara. _Bad. No. You aren't picking up your old tricks again. You do NOT like her you DON'T! _That was rule number one for him now. Don't fall in love, But now meeting this girl, Oh, how could he not fall in love? She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and most of all she understood him. And that smile, was like a movie star smile. Big, bright, and beautiful. He was falling in love for the first time since he was 17. She was so lonely. Clara would talk about what her dad would do, and she'd start crying. Matt couldn't bear to just stand there and watch her cry. He would let her walk in his grasp, protecting her from the world. There were some cons though. Matt kept thinking about her feelings for him. _She probably thinks I'm a weird scary person, but if she did, why is she allowing me to do this? _

Claras POV

This man, the one I just met, the one I trust and I don't know WHY I trust him, just asked me about my dad. My dad… I don't even want to talk about him. He was the worst thing after my mum died. He could be some man that would kidnap me but, honestly, I'm too vulnerable right now to even care. I have nowhere to go. I don't even remember what it was like to laugh and actually MEAN it. I don't remember ever having friends. And this man, Matt, he makes me feel beautiful. I've never felt beautiful, ever. Never since my mum died. Each and every second though, I fall for him. I'm not in love though, that's absurd. Love doesn't exist. I don't deserve someone as amazing as him. Worthless. How does he even put up with me? It seems like… He completely gets me. He told me that I'm funny, and that I tell the best stories. Do you know how that feels? To me? You can say that I shouldn't be walking home with Matt, but he's made me feel beautiful. Don't tell me how to live my life again. I'm young and stupid, what do you expect? But… I think this is the best decision I've ever made… My home…


End file.
